Past Love, Present Miracle
by TinuvielBrazilXXI
Summary: JPOC, time-turner fic: James Potter had a tattoo on his chest, right on the middle of his heart: ‘L E’. But it never stood for Lily Evans, ever.
1. Friends from across the Atlantic

**Past Love, Present Miracle.**

* * *

**Summary:** James Potter had a tattoo on his chest, right on the middle of his heart: 'L E'. But it never stood for Lily Evans, ever.  
  
**Pairings:** JP/OC, SB/HG, RL/OC, SS/OC, PP/death! (Okay, maybe not death, maybe torture, I'm in a good mood today.) The main focus is JP/OC, but the others will have their chance at love (except Pettigrew, for obvious reasons, specially that he framed my black star!)  
  
**AN:** Hey everyone before the fic starts I'd like to say a few words...  
  
Sirius: Okay you already said your few words, now on with the fic.  
  
Mel: Sirius Black! You have five seconds to go back to bed and the first four don't count! Now let me give this Author's Note so the fic can go on! HemHem.  
  
Sirius #eyeing Mel suspiciously#: Who are you?! Mel doesn't do that! Just...just... Okay Umbridge, show yourself! #Sirius grabs his wand#  
  
Mel #tipping#: Sirius listen to the radio playing 'Nightwish' and starts dancing and takes his T-shirt off, showing Mel his well toned torso.  
  
Sirius #Listening Nighwish and taking off his T-shirt while dancing#: Okay, you convinced me now make me stop.  
  
Mel: Umm, okay, after I give the AN #Sirius keeps dancing and...well let your imagination fly#. Okay, back to the point, This fic is NOT slash and it is NOT a James/Lily fic. The thing is I wanted to see some JP/OC fics and as I didn't find any, I decided to make one of my own, so don't expect titanic things, I'll do my best, I promise. This is a time turner fic (the best thing I thought to keep the things like in the book) and I'm making 2004 the base date for the fic. And for those who read this and are reading 'Brotherhood of Light' (warning: slash) I'll continue the fic, it is just that the idea of a JP/OC keeps getting on the way, so I will start this one to clear my ideas while I type again the 13 pages my computer deleted (darn thing! Burn! Burn! Burn! Okay, don't burn, I need you baby), but I'm almost finished so, expect the next chapter soon. Also, the rating of this fic here may go up, I don't know it will depend on how I'm feeling. Now I have to take care of a certain Mr. Black, and if anyone knows about any fic that has JP/OC and that is not slash, please, tell me. Other than that, on with the fic.  
  
"blahblahblah" speaking

'blahblahblah' thinking or mentioning something

* * *

**Friends from across the Atlantic.**  
  
**Hogwarts 2004**  
  
"C'mon hurry up you three, we're gonna be late!" Shouted a red – haired teenager about sixteen. She had an athletic body, a thin face, full ruby red lips and emerald green eyes. Her skin was creamy with a few freckles and her hair reached below the waist, although it was tied in a high ponytail.  
  
"I surely don't know why you care Lynnette, you are a top student without even studying!" Shouted a thin, brown haired girl about the same age, Hermione Granger, running, and jumping up two or three steps at time, trying to keep up with the girl.  
  
"How does she get it is still a mystery, even to us, believe me Herm." Answered a black haired girl catching up with Hermione. She was pretty much like the red haired girl, apart from the hair, which was the same lenght as the red haired one, and the navy blue eyes.  
  
"Well, if you don't know how she does that, Lyndsey, then I'll never figure it out" replied Hermione.  
  
Finally they all came to a stop.  
  
"Gee Lyn, how can you run so fast? We still have five minutes before classes start!" exclaimed a blonde girl, just like the two girls who looked like each other, but this one had, apart from the golden hair that also reached below the waist although hers was braided, grey-blue eyes, no freckles and her lips were more rosy, not so red.  
  
"Well, we just have five minutes because we ran all the way here Linda" replied Lynnette, or rather Lyn.  
  
In fact the three girls were triplets, the blonde being five minutes older that the red haired who was seven minutes older than the black haired one and their best friend was a certain Hermione Jessica Granger. Sure they were also best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but, there were certain things that just a girl can understand.  
  
They had met on their third year, when the girls had just transferred from the Brazilian Academy of Magic.  
  
**Hogwarts, 2001, Welcoming feast**  
  
After the sorting of the first years, Dumbledore stood up for what everyone thought to be the warnings of the beginning of the year, but instead he just said that there were transferred students who needed to be sorted.  
  
Professor McGonagall then exited the Great Hall just to come back moments later with three girls no older than thirteen, that, apart from the eyes and the hair, could be mistaken for the same person. She, then motioned for the girls to form a line in front of the Sorting Hat and then she called out their names:  
  
"Everett, Linda Clarissa."  
  
The blonde girl made her way to the hat and sat on the stool, the hat clearly too big for her childish head.  
  
'Ah, someone from the land of the Indian warriors, a Brazilian girl. It has been a while since I last sorted one, but I see that the traits of that brave people didn't change. Bravery, loyalty, kind heart, a bit of cunningness, I see. Where shall I put you my dear?' The hat whispered inside the girl's head  
  
'Well, I don't know about the sorting here so I'll leave it up to you.' The girl replied inside her head.  
  
'Why thank you. I believe that with all your traits you should be...' "GRYFFINDOR" Shouted the hat for everyone to hear.  
  
There were applauses from every table, most from Gryffindor, in which some boys were even whistling.  
  
Linda took of the hat and hurried to the table where a bushy brown haired girl was waving to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry and this is Ron" the girl said pointing to each boy in turn.  
  
"Ahm, I'm Linda, nice to meet you all" Linda replied shyly.  
  
"Hi, Nice to meet you." Answered both boys.  
  
Linda noticed that the brunet, Harry that was, seemed anxious about something that she couldn't figure out and that the red haired one, Ron, seemed to be quite friendly if you were not on his wrong side.  
  
"Everett, Lyndsey Beatriz" called Professor McGonagall again.  
  
"That is my youngest sister, quite nice she is, if you don't get her on a bad mood" Linda said to Hermione, smiling.  
  
"She seems quite nice indeed." Replied Hermione.  
  
"She is, she is very helpful too, if you get to be her friend, she does anything for you but if you get to be her enemy... I don't even want to think." Whispered Linda, looking at her sister.  
  
"Hope I get to be her friend then." Hermione replied, smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, you will, you are very nice, not a stuck up pure blood like some jerks we met on the train." Linda said back.  
  
"Bet it was Malfoy and his cronies." Whispered Ron from across Hermione.  
  
"I guess it was. A blond guy with two gorillas beside him." Linda answered looking at him.  
  
"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Don't worry, they won't harm you, specially you being new here." Said Harry.  
  
"I hope so." Linda told him.  
  
This time the black haired girl made her way towards the Hat.  
  
'Well, what do we have here? Bravery, loyalty, good nature... cunningness? Interesting, very interesting. You should do well in Slytherin, but you are a muggle born, and they will never accept you there. Well, I see that your bravery in face of the danger outstands your cunningness. I know the perfect house for you.' "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Lyndsey followed her sister's steps to where she was sat, where her sister introduced her to her new friends.  
  
"I knew you wold make in here Lindy!" Linda said hugging her sister. "By the way, this is Hermione, this is Harry and this is Ron. They are very nice." Linda said pointing to each of the people she was talking about.  
  
"Hey Li, air would be great, you know. Besides, I want to see where Lyn will be placed" Lyndsey said to her sister, smiling and grabbing her sister's hand.  
  
"Everett, Lynnette Vanessa" Called McGonagall  
  
The red haired made her way to the stool and sat down.  
  
"Where do you think she will be sorted, Lindy?" asked Linda.  
  
"Well Li, if I was sorted into Gryffindor, guess she will too." Answered Lyndsey looking around her.  
  
And true to her word, she was. Lynnette sat across from her two sisters who introduced her the people they had just met.  
  
"Hey Lyn, guess what. The guys you hexed on the train have names." Linda said excitedly.  
  
"You hexed them?" Ron asked amazed. "Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, I did. He was a real jerk back there and I'm not sorry." Lynnette answered to Ron. "So, Li, what are their names? If I'm hexing someone I at least want to know their names."  
  
"The names are Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle." Harry told her. "And don't worry, we don't like him anyway, there is no need to be sorry. In fact I wish I had seen it."  
  
Lynnette blushed like mad at this. True the blond guy was a git, but she didn't want to start a reputation so soon, she was good with hexes, and a real troublemaker mind you, but it was too soon in the school year to be so known for hexing someone.  
  
"I take that Malfoy is the blond. I remember his name started with 'Ma' something." Joined Lyndsey.  
  
"Guess it was. I remember him muttering something about 'Stupid Granger' and 'Saint Potter' when he invaded our compartment, then he introduced himself, said something about mudbloods, tried to make us leave the compartment, then I hexed him. I don't like people acting like this around me, y'know." Lynnette said looking amused.  
  
"Don't worry, she is crazy." Linda whispered to Hermione.  
  
The conversation was paused by Dumbledore giving the warnings for the upcoming year and they only resumed their conversation in the Gryffindor Common Room. They of course didn't notice two of the professors looking at the new girls strangely.  
  
That year was the year that they were taught by Professor Lupin and the three newbies, coming from a school where the education began at an early age (the kids were just seven when they started their education), were way ahead the Hogwarts students.  
  
"Why did you three moved in England?" Asked Hermione one night while the three were studying in the library.  
  
"Well, you know our parents are muggles and our dad works for a multi- national company and he received a proposition. It was really great, he always wanted this job and our mom could prepare herself better, being a doctor and all, it is not every day you have the chance to improve your education in a country like England, so our parents talked to Professor Julian Solo, our headmaster, and he got everything ready for us, besides he is a real old friend of Professor Dumbledore and he really recommended us to Hogwarts, although it would slow our education, but he said that, as in Brazil we have one more year after Hogwarts students finish their education, we could come back and catch up on what we lost as our parents didn't want the family to be apart all the times." Answered Linda.  
  
She was, by far, the more trusting and opener of the three while Lyndsey was the more closed and the quieter. The problem was Lynnette, the perfect troublemaker, causing almost as much mayhem as certain Weasleys twins and that was saying something. You never knew what she was up to with that innocent smile and twinkling green eyes.  
  
"You know that the seasons here are different from there, so while we wold be enjoying our summer holidays, our parents would be working non-stop during the winter and while we were on school they would be enjoying nice summer days, and so on, so the entire family came to England." Added Lynnette.  
  
Hermione nodded. Of course she knew that whenever it was summer in the north hemisphere it was winter in the south and vice-versa.  
  
"Hey girls, about that essay Snape assigned us, do you think he did that for a reason?" Asked Hermione cautiously.  
  
"Yes." The girls answered in unison.  
  
Then the four girls looked at each other, realizing that they had already figured out the same thing about the reason behind the essay on werewolves: a certain DADA professor.  
  
The three years passed quite in a hurry, but no year was worse than the fifth, with the 'Umbridge toad' and Sirius death. They, of course, were there, fighting against the Death Eaters, and of course Sirius death had affected them really much, specially Harry and Lynnette, the first, because Sirius was the closest link between him and his parents, the second because no adult had understood her like him, being an adult and a prankster at the same time, he told her a lot of things and the short time they spent together made them great friends. Both Harry and Lynnette had overcome the grief for his death but it still hurt them to think about him and always would.  
  
For their sixth year, Dumbledore had hired Professor Lupin again, seeing that he had been the only competent DADA teacher they had had in the past years, since Professor Maureen Melody had retired, nine years ago, to 'enjoy her husband' as she would always say. Of course, most of the school applauded Professor Dumbledore when he said that Professor Lupin was back.  
  
**Hogwarts, 2004**  
  
"So, shall we come in? Or are you girls too comfortable panting there?" asked Lyn amused.  
  
"Sod off, Lyn, you are the reason we are out of breath." Replied Li.  
  
"Me? Oh I'm speechless" said Lyn faking a very unconvincing act, putting the back of her hand on her forehead and throwing her head back, and then walking in the classroom. "Morning, Professor."  
  
"Good morning Miss Everett, I see you are in a good mood." Replied Professor Lupin, looking from the top of some papers on his desk, obviously essays.  
  
"Yep, sir, always in good mood for learning." She answered walking to her seat, and after giving Harry and Ron a kiss on the cheek, she sat down behind them.  
  
"That is really good to know, so I may ask you any question today." Replied Professor Lupin light hearted.  
  
"Yep sir, you may, I just don't know if I'll know the answer." Lyn answered back, in her well-known good mood.  
  
Professor Lupin laughed but slowly stopped and followed Lyndsey with his eyes until she sat down beside Hermione, who was sat down beside the boys. "What have you been smoking Lyn? Share some." Whispered Linda, who was sat beside Lynnette, amused, to her sister.  
  
"Loosen up Li, day is beautiful..." Linda just looked out of the window where she could see dark clouds covering the sky and rain pouring down mercilessly and looked back at her sister.  
  
"What? Even a rainy day can be beautiful. Besides, you should be the one saying this; you saved Gryffindor at least twenty points for taking the blame on Neville's potion. I don't know why Snape never takes point from you and you are not even a Slytherin." Came the lighthearted reply.  
  
Li just looked at her sister in a way that others wouldn't know but they being sisters meant clearly 'shut up or do you want everyone thinking I'm shagging him?'  
  
How Neville managed to be on Snape's advanced class, no one knew. Maybe his good grades in the written test had covered his abysmal grades in the practical one and with the DA, he finally developed some confidence, enough to make him pass on DADA. Transfiguration and Herbology were never a problem to him, so he managed to make his way into most the class the other Gryffindors were.  
  
"Okay everyone, today we will be learning a reflective charm, used to block even the Cruciatus and the Imperius curse. The charm is very simple, although it requires a certain level of control over magic, that is why it is just taught on your sixth year. You just have to swing your wand in order to form a semi circle around your body and say clearly: 'Reflectio'. Everyone, say with me 're-FLE-ctio'. Very good, now lets practice in pairs." Professor Lupin went on with his lesson and two hours later the four girls were heading to the great hall for lunch, while Harry and Ron stayed behind to talk with Professor Lupin.  
  
And there is where everything began.

* * *

Hey there everyone! How about some reviews? You know, just hit the purple buttom. 


	2. Meeting the past

**Past Love, Present Miracle.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Well I forgot this in the first chapter, but here it is: If you could grab your closest copy of Harry Potter series #Mel grabs her closest copy, which happens to be the first book#, right on the front page, each of you will see that the name written there is... REMUS JOHN LUPIN! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!, no fellas, this is not what I wanted to say.  
  
Remus: Anything wrong Mel?  
  
Mel: How dare you put my name on the book, right on the place where the authoress' name is?  
  
Remus: Well, you wanted to own me, Padfoot, Prongs, Severus, Tom/Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley, so I thought that maybe putting your name there was a good start.  
  
Mel: I'm gonna kill you.  
  
Remus: You are not going to kill your favorite wolfie, besides, I may do this for you.  
  
Mel: What do I get back for this?  
  
Remus: After the disclaimer? Well, ladies' choice.  
  
Mel: Really? What are you waiting for? Do the disclaimer now!  
  
Remus: Mel doesn't own anything beside the OC, which some were inspired in real people, J.K. Rowling owns all of us, so, no lawyers after her okay?  
  
**Summary:** James Potter had a tattoo on his chest, right on the middle of his heart: 'L E'. But it never stood for Lily Evans, ever.  
  
**Pairings:** JP/OC, SB/HG, RL/OC, SS/OC, PP/I still have to thing about something for him but I'd like suggestions, LE/LM (crazy, isn't it?)  
  
**AN:** Hmm, fellas, I don't know how to think in foots and inches and miles... so, I'll stick with the Brazilian way of measuring things, okay?  
  
KLLRS: This chapter is for you! And don't worry about the skipping thing, I do that sometimes, when the fic is going too slow for my taste, but I had to give the girls some background, isn't it? (as doesn't put here my faces, just insert a smiling face here ) and about the three sisters' thing, I guess it will get clear, as they are the main OC, the ones beside them is just to, you know, be there, as we don't know who went to school with our guys, like teachers, school friends, friends from the Brazilian Academy and so, isn't it? And do you like JPOC too? Great! I didn't know that there were people who did, no offense. Do you know any fic with JPOC? It may be in another site. You don't need to tell me in your review, you may e-mail me, the address is in my profile. .  
  
"blahblahblah" speaking

'blahblahblah' thinking or mentioning something

* * *

**Meeting the past.  
**  
Linda was qualified for too many classes and not wanting to loose any (except for divination, she already knew that the teacher was nuts), she had been given permission to use a time turner. Of course the three other girls knew this, and always helped her with her enormous amount of homework, so she wouldn't get stressed like Hermione had in their third year.  
  
While heading to the great hall, Linda tripped and reached for Hermione for support. In surprise for being grabbed so suddenly, Hermione grabbed Lyndsey hand, who, in turn, grabbed Lynnette's forearm. As none of them found balance, the four went rolling down the stone steps with the world spinning around them. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they knew that something was different: there should be students all over the place, it was lunchtime for Merlin's sake! Instead they were in a quiet corridor.  
  
"Hmm, girls I guess that it is time for a little 'Houston we have a problem' moment" said Linda holding up the broken time-turner.  
  
"No fucking way." Lynnette said slowly, unbelievably.  
  
The four girls looked at each other and said at the same time:  
  
"Headmaster"  
  
They were heading in Dumbledore's office direction when, rounding a corner, Lynnette bumped into the most handsome guy on the entire planet, in her opinion.  
  
"Ahm, sorry, it is just I... we are going to see the headmaster and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and... well, sorry." Lynnette said, blushing a little. 'Merlin's underwear! The guy is hot! Please, don't wake me up now. Wait a minute, this guy looks a lot like Harry. Too much like Harry to be healthy. Please, don't say your name is James Potter. Please, don't say your name is James Potter. Please, don't say your name is James Potter.'  
  
The girls then noticed the three other boys behind the one Lynnette had just bumped into.  
  
"No problem. Are you okay? Are you girls new here? I don't remember seeing you around here. Oh, where are my manners? I'm James Potter, and these are my friends, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." James said looking at the red haired angel that had bumped into him seconds ago. He had raven black untamed hair, cinnamon eyes, tanned skin, and wasn't as tall as the other boys, maybe about 1,80 m, no more than 1,82 m and quite muscular. 'Merlin's balls, angels do exist and they are red haired and, they don't seem to have wings.'  
  
'Mom, now is a great time to wake me up, please. If you could do me this favor I'd really appreciate it.' Lynnette thought when she heard the boys names. Then that meant...they were at least twenty years in the past!  
  
"At your service, my ladies" Sirius said kissing each girl's hand. Sirius was really hot by any girl's standard. Black hair framing gracefully his handsome face down to his strong jaw, mesmerizing grey eyes, really toned body, visible even when he was in uniform, tall, about 1,85 m and tanned skin. He was really a sight.  
  
"Why, thank you Mr. Black, it is good to know that we can count on such a fine gentleman." Hermione said giggling, in a mocking tone of the perfect damsel in distress. She already had experiences in going to the past and she knew that to pretend that nothing was happening was the best solutions in cases like... well, like this. Surely Dumbledore would know what to do, right? Surely he could send them back to the future before they did anything to the past, right?  
  
"So, are you girls new here?" asked Peter. He wasn't ugly and fat like when they had seen him in the Shack, quite the opposite, he was kinda...cute. Tall, about 1,72 m and he was the shortest of the four boys, short sandy brown hair, chubby, but not much, his face still reminded one of a rat, but, more like a cute hamster.  
  
"Well, yes, we are and, we are a bit lost and we really need to see the headmaster" answered Lyndsey.  
  
"And where are you from" asked Remus. He was a bit suspicious of the girls, they already knew their names but they didn't know theirs. He was shorter than Sirius but taller than Peter and James, about 1,82 m, light skin, light brown hair and hazel eyes, he wasn't as muscular as Sirius but wasn't skinny either, surely he received seconds even third glances from girls.  
  
"Brazilian Academy" the four answered quickly in unison.  
  
"Well, I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves, isn't it?" Lynnette said smiling. "I'm Lynnette Everett, nice to meet you all, but please, call me Lyn."  
  
"I'm Linda Everett, Li for short and I'm pleased to meet you" Li said smiling too.  
  
"I'm Lyndsey Everett, but I prefer to be called Lindy. Nice to meet you guys." Lindy said with a small smile, which took Remus breath away.  
  
'Gee, if a small smile is that beautiful, it will be dangerous to my heart to see her full smile. No, Remus, stop that already, you know that a girl that hot would never look at you, specially if they find out about your condition. No, not good. Red flag going up. This girl is heartache.' Remus thought averting his gaze.  
  
"Or you can call them 'Trouble Triplets' they also answer by that. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger." Said Hermione on seeing the three girls give their real names without even a second thought.  
  
"Hermione!" The three girls said faking indignation.  
  
"Trouble triplets eh?" said James smirking.  
  
Lynnette just smiled sheepishly, blushing a little.  
  
'C'mon angel, could you stop blushing, it is driving me mad. You look way too cute to be allowed blushing like this' James kept thinking.  
  
"So, hmm, could you guys show us the way to the headmaster's office?" Linda asked politely.  
  
"Sure" answered Sirius. "Come with us."  
  
James had his arm around Lynnette's waist without her noticing, so lightly it was placed there.  
  
"Ahm, Mr. Potter..." Lynnette asked unsure.  
  
"James" He interrupted her, smiling a charming smile.  
  
"James... do you mind if I re-tie my hair while we walk?" She tried, shyly. It was weird to call your best friend's father by his first name and have him so close to you, and a hot father mind you, but she had to pretend not to know him, which was good, because she would be mad not to notice a guy this hot.  
  
"Not at all, why?" He asked, still looking at her intensely. 'Heavens, anyone could mistake her for Evans' sister, red hair, green eyes, but Lyn is far nicer than she is. Lyn? Where did that come from? Well, never mind. There is something about her, a certain mystery, a certain... joy. And she is really...different.'  
  
"It is just my elbow may hit your face." Lynnette said averting his intense gaze.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't" 'And even if it did, I doubt it would hurt angel. Angel? Well, suits her. Angel.'  
  
As Lynnette didn't notice his arm around her waist, she let her hair fall down her back, like a blood cascade, brushing his hand and arm, just to tie it high again, her hair brushing his hand all the while until she was finished, what didn't mean her hair stopped brushing his hand.  
  
'Oh my, is this hair, satin or silk? How can anyone have a hair this soft? And it is not any red it is blood red' James thought while feeling Lynnette's hair brush his hand.  
  
"Look, Lyn, is this your natural hair color?" James couldn't help but ask. If they were triplets, how could one have blonde hair, the other, black hair and another, blood red hair?  
  
"Yes, it is. Pretty weird isn't it? That I'm red haired and have a sister who is brunette and the other is blonde. Well, don't ask me, I guess it comes from my grandparents, but I'm not sure." Lynnette answered lightly. She could hear her sisters and Hermione giggling behind her.  
  
"What?" She asked turning to them, not sharply but lightly, intrigued by whatever they were finding so funny.  
  
"Nothing Lyn, absolutely nothing." Linda answered trying to suppress the laugh, honestly, her sister could be quite dense when it came to boys, but James seemed to take the hint and took his arm from around her waist and ruffled his hair a bit, just to put it back where it was when Lynnette turned her back to them.  
  
"Well, the headmaster's office." Remus said pointing to a large gargoyle statue. "Carrot Cake"  
  
The statue moved aside to reveal a moving staircase. They all climbed up and knocked on the office's door.  
  
"Come in" came the soft reply.  
  
The eight youngsters came in and Lyndsey spoke softly.  
  
"Professor, we need to talk to you but we need to speak privately."  
  
"Of course my dears, please, sit down." Dumbledore then turned his attention to the boys and said: "Thank you dear boys for escorting these fine young ladies here, but I believe you all have classes now, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, Professor we do." James said ruffling his hair and looking at the headmaster. He really was hoping to stay there and listen what the girls had to say to the headmaster. "Well, guess we must be going. Bye, girls."  
  
"Bye-bye, guys, and thank you for bringing us here." Said Linda waving to the boys.  
  
The boys waved back and exited to room.  
  
Outside the headmaster's office, the new girls were the main topic among the four boys.  
  
"Wow! Man, after Hogwarts I'm moving to Brazil! Did you see those girls? I mean, they are... breath taking! Specially that girl, Hermione." Said Sirius, not being able to stop thinking about Hermione.  
  
"Seems that Mr. Padfoot found the girl to tame him. Attention, all Hogwarts girls, Mr. Padfoot/Sirius Black, is out of the market." Joked Peter.  
  
"Haha, really funny Wormtail. And what about you? I noticed you were walking quite close to the blondie." Replied Sirius.  
  
"I was not, besides we didn't even talk and how could you have seen anything when you were too busy memorizing every detail of Granger's face. Don't you agree with me Prongs?" Peter answered back.  
  
"Hn, me? What? What do I agree with?" James asked snapping out of any daydream he has having.  
  
"Forget it Wormtail, he was too busy paying attention to those 'lovely freckles and that silky red hair of the princess beside him'" Remus said mockingly.  
  
"What are you talking about Moony? I didn't see you take your eyes from 'the lovely black haired beauty' beside you." Replied James, amused to see his friend pretending to be a tomato.  
  
"Wha...I... well... I wasn't paying soooo much attention to her. I was only intrigued that she didn't talk much." Remus said trying to defend himself. "And what happened to Evans, Prongs? Were you comparing the two?"  
  
"Who? Which two?" James answered looking puzzled for a moment.  
  
The other three boys stopped dead on their track. James didn't remember Evans?  
  
"Come here Prongs, we'd better take you to Madam Pomfrey, you are not feeling well, you are even forgetting things." Sirius said putting his hand on James forehead.  
  
"What is the problem with you Padfoot? I'm feeling perfect fine." James answered looking at Sirius as if he was crazy. He then resumed walking to their class, the others following him.  
  
"Prongs, Just a few questions to test your sanity." Peter said when they caught up with him, making James turn his attention to him. "Who is Lily Evans?"  
  
"Gryffindor goody-goody, perfect prefect, always stressed." James answered looking at Peter.  
  
"Okay, who is Lynnette Everett?"  
  
"The fun gorgeous girl we just met, with blood red hair, stunning green eyes and breath taking smile, why?" he replied, looking strangely at Peter.  
  
Sirius patted his shoulder. "Prongs, mate, you'd better watch yourself, you are falling for the newbie."  
  
"I'm not, she is just fun to be around. Look guys, I know I've been after Evans since my first year but, we are already in our sixth and she didn't give a chance, so why waste my time with someone who doesn't want anything with me. Besides, Lyn is much nicer than Evans has ever been." James told his friends when they reached the classroom.  
  
Well, they had to admit, their friend had a point there.  
  
They entered quietly and made their way to their seats. If they were lucky, they would sit down with no problems. The thing is, they weren't.  
  
"Professor, rules apply for every student, isn't it?" Asked Lucius Malfoy, a blond Slytherin.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, rules apply for every student, but I'll only deduct points from them if they don't have a good excuse for their lateness." Answered professor Melody. She then, turned to the boys who had just sat down. "Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, do you have a good reason to be late to my class?" She asked neutrally.  
  
"We were in the headmaster's office, Professor Melody." Answered Peter trembling.  
  
"Very well, I shall confirm this after classes." She said nodding to the boys, a little smile on her lips. "Happy now Mr. Malfoy?" She asked turning to Lucius.  
  
"Sorry, Professor." He murmured.  
  
His face was now a pink color. He had managed to make a fool of himself in front of the entire class and more importantly, in front of her!  
  
'Merlin! What must she be thinking? That I only know how to try to get Gryffindors in trouble! Great, just what I needed! She already hates me and now this!' He was thinking dejectedly. Lucius risked a glance at her, two rows across him but found that Evans was immersed in concentration, paying attention to everything Professor Melody was saying. He sighed deeply. It wasn't enough that he was going to marry Narcissa Black, Belatrix's sister (Man, that girl gave him shivers, and it wasn't the pleasurable ones.) but he had to fall in love with a muggle born, and a really gorgeous one. His. Life. Sucked.  
  
One hour and a half later, Mr. Filch, the CC, Creepy Caretaker, knocked on the DADA classroom door.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your class, Professor Melody, but the headmaster requires the presence of Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Black in his office."  
  
"Thank you Argus." She said smiling. "You heard them boys, you may go, and I hope you haven't done anything wrong."  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged, grabbing their things.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." They answered closing the door and heading to Dumbledore's office, with creepy Filch.

* * *

Hey there everyone! How about some reviews? You know, constructive criticism, compliments... by the way, flames with nothing constructive will be used to bake a wonderful carrot cake 


	3. Dumbledore always have a solution: a goo...

**Past Love, Present Miracle.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **In chapter two. But you all already know they belong to J.K. Rowling, don't you? No? Well, Harry Potter and everything related to it are property of Mrs. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. (I'm sure about the J.K. part but I'm not so sure about the Warner Bros. Part). Meaning: if you recognize anything here, it is not mine; if you don't then, it may be mine, but, in any case, if you liked and you don't recognize, ask me, okay?

James: No character talking today?

Mel: You were busy, so I did the disclaimer myself.

James #pouting, in a childish voice#: Me wants to talk too.

Mel: Aw, Jimmy, don't do that. Come here, you talk next chapter, okay?

James: Yippee!!!

**Summary:** James Potter had a tattoo on his chest, right on the middle of his heart: 'L E'. But it never stood for Lily Evans, ever.

**Pairings:** JP/OC, SB/HG, RL/OC, SS/OC, PP/guess it is no one, LE/LM (Always loved this couple)

**AN: **Look, fellas, below this AN is how long is an inch in centimeters, I didn't find how long a foot or a mile is in centimeters or meters, I'll keep trying to find but for now, I think you'll have to calculate how long it is, if you know how many inches there are in a foot. If anyone wants to help me with those things, just send me an e-mail, the address is in my profile. (I guess you all already know that my mother tongue is not English, so I ask your comprehension and I hope you tell me about my mistakes)

**1 inch = 2,75 centimeters**

KLLRS: #crowd goes wild and cheerleaders are dancing# Hey, you deserved. Don't worry, it won't be a JP/LE fic (well JP/ Lily Evans fic, because it will be a JP/LE, just Lynnette Everett fic {Smiling face}). In fact I never saw any JP/OC fic, so, the chances of me telling you about any fic like that is very low, but, who knows? Thank you for the compliments, they made me really happy! (Sirius: In fact, she didn't stop talking about the compliments for days, and we had to listen. Mel: Stop that Paddy, or else...) And thank you for the tips. You know, my mother tongue is not English, so, the sentences look good in Portuguese, but I'll try to improve, I promise (smiling face here ). About the description, in the previous chapters it was because of the mystery, also, I like to let people's imagination fly, you know, so people can imagine the places like they would like it to be, but I'll try to be more descriptive in the next chapters, #childish voice# I pwomise. And I hope you like this chapter as well.

Mist: Thank you very much! I don't have anything against JP/LE fics either, it is just there are so many of them already that the things are getting repetitive, and it is good to change sometimes, you know. I don't think I could write a JP/LE fic because of that: everyone already wrote something like this or like that, although JP/LE fics may be easier when it comes to sticking to the time line of the series. I hope I'm doing a good job, I assure you I'm doing my best.

hanny: Hey, you brought my attention to an important point, thanks. Below the AN there is the measure of an inch in centimeters, I hope it helps while I don't find out how long is one foot or one mile. The Brazilian measures are in centimeters, meters and kilometers, so I get a bit confused when trying to put all of this in inches, miles and so on, but if I can, I'll try to change. I hope you like this chapter.

Angul-gurl: Thank you, I'm doing my best. I hope this fic gets better and better.

ithel: I know, it happened when I was updating the second chapter. The second chapter was updated twice and then I tried to delete one of them and instead the first chapter got deleted and then I couldn't make the first chapter come before the second and I had to put a quick note, and take both chapters out and update them again and, well, it was a mess. But thank you very much for telling me, I really appreciated that! And thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter here (And I hope I don't have any other problems with the updating )

chococherrycake: Well, for the first question, I can't answer, because it is the plot of the fic. About she being Harry's mother... well... I can just say that you gave me a very good idea! If I don't use it in this fic, maybe I can write another fic where Lily is not Harry's mother, I don't know. But you gave me a wonderful idea! (Mel starts thinking about the possibilities...) Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Blahblahblah" speaking

'Blahblahblah' thinking or mentioning something

* * *

**Dumbledore always have a solution: a good time in the past**

"Well, I believe you have some important things to tell me, otherwise you wouldn't be asking to talk to me privately, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked the girls, his ever-twinkling blue eyes looking at each girl in turn.

"Professor, you won't believe this but it is true, we are from the future and somehow we got transported about twenty years in the past, considering that the father of one of our friends is still in school along with his other friends and the bloody traitor that killed him and framed the other. We are from 2004 and it is my fault that we are here because I was the one using the time-turner, but now it is broken and we may have already altered the future and we have no idea of what to do. Please, Professor we need your help" Linda said all of this in a rush.

Dumbledore just stared at her for a moment, as if translating what she had just said, before looking at the four of them again.

"How do I know that all of this is true?" he asked simply, his eyes never loosing its twinkle.

The girls exchanged looks and Hermione spoke:

"Voldemort's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle and he is trying to rid the world from all non pure blood wizards, and that includes muggles. Besides you were his Transfiguration teacher when he was a Slytherin student here."

"How do you know all of this my dear?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"In the future, a friend of ours will face him and find out all of this and he will tell us." Answered Hermione, looking at Dumbledore, her eyes never leaving his, as if to prove she was telling the truth.

"Well, in that case, it is better that you tell me everything you know about the future and then we will see what will be done while you are here."

"But, sir, won't it alter the future?" Asked Lynnette, worried.

"I will make sure I make the same decisions I did in your time, even if it hurts me to no end." Dumbledore assured them smiling.

Hermione began telling everything that had happened in the future, as the other three weren't there at Hogwarts when everything happened. She was interrupted a few times by the others adding some detail they knew or by Dumbledore asking a question; Lynnette finished the story telling the headmaster their encounter with the Marauders and their 'somewhat' made up story.

"Well, as you already made up a story for yourselves and as probably the boys already saw the Gryffindor crest on your robes, we will stick up with what you all said. Tonight you will be presented to the school as transferred students and as three of you really are, you will have no problem in filling in the curiosity of your schoolmates. I believe you don't have much things apart for your wands and some books that you won't be able to use, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Yes sir" the girls answered lowering their heads.

"Well, then, I believe that a trip to Hogsmeade is in order. I'll be back in a minute." Dumbledore replied getting up and entering his personal chambers.

The girls waited patiently in silence, looking around the headmaster's office. Very few things had changed, like there was no pensieve on the shelf and some headmasters weren't in their portraits at the moment. A few minutes later Dumbledore returned with four velvet bags and handed one to each girl.

"You will use this money to get your books and everything you may need while staying here, which can be a long time. I'll inform the staff members about you." He said kindly when there was a soft knock on the door. "Ah, I believe that your company for this little trip has arrived."

"Come in." He said and James, Remus, Peter and Sirius came in.

"Please, gentlemen, could you accompany these wonderful ladies to Hogsmeade to get their things? Somehow their luggage was lost. A real pity indeed. You are all excused from classes today." Dumbledore told the boys, smiling.

They almost jumped and sang right there in the headmaster's office but thought better of it, just nodding their heads in agreement instead, a smile clearly visible in their faces and their eyes.

"Sure sir." Answered Peter.

"Thank you. You may go now." Dumbledore answered dismissingly.

"Bye Professor. And thank you for everything." The girls said as they closed the door.

This time James actually had his arm around Lynnette's waist and she wasn't complaining, while Sirius had his arm around Hermione's waist. That left Peter and Remus and Lyndsey and Linda.

They had decided that they would go walking to Hogsmeade, so they would have more time to talk.

Linda shot a pleading look at her sister, asking her not to let Remus put his arm around her waist or Peter would put his around hers. Not that he was bad looking, in fact he was cute in a chubby way, like Neville, a bit clumsy but cute. It was the fact that he would betray his friends and she wasn't comfortable with the thought of having him as a classmate yet.

Luckily Lyndsey got the message and moved a bit foward, so she was two steps ahead of Remus.

It was a triplet thing; to understand a look or a simple sound when others wouldn't, and Linda was really grateful for that, she could ask things to her sisters and people didn't even had a clue about it.

The walk was made in comfortable silence until they passed the great doors of the main hall, to a beautiful sunny day of what seemed to be the end of the summer.

"So, you guys like Quidditch?" Lyndsey asked trying to make everyone comfortable with a light talk while they passed Hogwarts grounds.

"Are you kidding? We love Quidditch!" Answered Sirius grinning. Finally some girls who seemed to like Quidditch. "You?"

"Are YOU kidding? We are addicted to it." Answered Lyndsey laughing.

'Okay now I know I must have died and was sent straight to heaven. Her laugh is music! She must be a nymph or a driad, maybe even and angel, but this girl is not real! Ugh Remus, stop that! You know that girls like that only bring trouble!' Remus thought when he heard Lindsey's laugh.

"No way! Do you girls play it?" Asked Peter.

"We used to, but now that we got transferred, we don't know if we will." Answered Lynnette lightly.

"You play Quidditch, angel?" James asked amused. 'Okay this girl is way too perfect to be true. Gorgeous, plays Quidditch, is good to be around her, not a stuck up... what else is there?'

"Of course I do, not only me but my sisters too. We are unbeatable together." Lynnette answered smiling, her eyes shining.

"And you Tinker Bell? Do you play?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"Tinker Bell?" Hermione was amused by his choosing of nickname for her.

"Yes, Tinker Bell, you are cute like that little fairy." He answered smiling.

"Thank you Sirius. Well, in fact I don't play, I just cheer." Hermione answered laughing.

"Why not?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I'm not good in the air. I prefer my feet on something solid." Hermione replied shyly. 'Alright Sirius, stop the flirting.' Hermione thought amused.

"That is just because you never tried flying." Replied Linda loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Is that true?" Sirius asked surprised.

Hermione nodded, lowering her head.

"Well, we can't have that. I'll teach you how to fly." Sirius said, deciding that he would teach her to love Quidditch. 'And maybe love me as well. Woa! Where did that come from? She is gorgeous, I don't deny it, but loving me? C'mon, I'm too young to get tied.' Sirius thought, surprised with his own thoughts.

"But Sirius..." Hermione tried to argue. She was definitely a nightmare in flying, the only class she was ever behind her classmates.

"No buts, it is already settled, you'll love flying. And you girls, what position do you play." Sirius asked, closing the subject and turning his attention to the other girls trying to keep his mind out of Hermione '...and her stunning smile, her full kissable lips, her gorgeous chocolate hair... wonder if her hair smells like chocolate too. Whoa! Cool yourself man, it is just a girl!' his mind screamed. 'But a really nice and gorgeous one.' Another side of his mind argued. 'Alright Sirius, breath. In and out. That is right, breathe. Breath is good.' He thought shaking his head.

"Any position the team needs, but usually we play as chasers, and we are unbeatable when playing together. But I prefer to play as beater." Answered Lynnette.

"Beater? It is too dangerous angel, you should play as something less dangerous, chaser is good." James said looking at Lynnette.

"Well then, James, pray that you never find out how may sister is good as beater. She is pretty skilled in taking the seeker out of the game without killing him. Her record is knocking a seeker out for three weeks. And, angel? Really cute. But you'll find out my sister is anything BUT an angel." Said Linda laughing.

"Really?" James looked at Lynnette, wondering if she was really anything but an angel. "Hope I never have to face her in a Quidditch match then, at least not when she is playing as beater" he replied to Linda.

"Why, are you a seeker?" Lynnette asked looking at him.

'Merlin, I'll drown in those green depths' "Yes and a pretty skilled one." James proudly answered looking at her.

"Well, then Mr. Potter, I can only be sure when I see you play." Lynnette replied laughing, touching the tip of his nose.

"You will angel, when the Quidditch seasons start. And that just reminds me, we need new chasers for the team as the three former chasers graduated last year, and a new keeper, as Peter is not allowed to play for two games and Remus will take his position until Peter comes back playing. Why don't you four try out?"

"May we? We'd love to James! Thank you!" Lynnette exclaimed excitedly, hugging James, who was now redder than a tomato.

"But in which position do you really play Remmy?" Asked Lindsey.

"Remmy?" asked Remus amused and curious. 'Oh my, she just got me a nickname. Now it is official, I'm dead and in heaven.'

"Yes, Remmy, you guys are finding nicknames to us, Herm was already called 'Tinker Bell', James simply refuses to stop calling my sister 'angel', so it is only natural that we find you guys some nicknames and yours will stay 'Remmy' until I can find something better, maybe tomorrow I'll know." Lindsey replied smiling.

"I find it nice, Remmy, yeah, it's nice, I like this one." Remus answered putting his finger on his chin as if he was thinking.

"As long as you girls don't call me 'Siri' I'm okay with the nickname thing." Sirius answered looking at the girls.

The girls looked at each other, a knowing look crossing between them, and burst laughing.

"What is so funny?" Asked Peter.

"No...nothing. It is... just..." Linda then drew a deep breath, calming herself and answered properly. "It is just that, if you put 'Si' the stronger syllabus instead or 'Ri' you get Sirius a nickname, bur if you let the 'Si' normal but make 'Ri' the stronger syllabus, you get the name of a crustacean, and the writing is just the same. That is what so funny, if you misspell the nickname, you call him an aquatic animal, and a pretty ugly that is." Linda finished laughing.

This time everyone started laughing. Well, everyone except Sirius.

"Not funny." Sirius replied, crossing his arms.

"Aw c'mon Sirius, you know it is." Said Hermione laughing as well.

"Oh, c'mon, how do you say it? The animal name?" Asked James looking at the girls.

"Prongs you are not going to do that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It is see-Ree, with the R more like in seveRe." Lynnette answered laughing.

The boys looked at each other wondering if they knew Severus.

"Of course it is the closest pronunciation we can get for you guys to know, because at the moment I don't remember any other word that has a pronunciation closer to the real pronunciation of 'Siri', it is a Brazilian thing." Lindsey added.

This seemed to ease the tension of the boys. Of course they didn't know ol' Snivelly, they were new there, weren't they?

"Okay then 'Siri' we won't call you 'Siri' anymore now that we know that you don't like being called 'Siri', is that okay to you 'Siri'?" Hermione asked giggling.

The girls once again burst out laughing, with James, Remus and Peter alongside.

Sirius looked puzzled for a moment before he realized that she had called him 'Siri' four times, then he, too joined the laugh. The girl had managed to trick him.

'Merlin's beard, the girl surely has brains! And is gorgeous too! Usually those two compliments don't get together in the same phrase agreeing with each other about the same girl!' Sirius thought amazed.

"Okay, enough with the 'Siri' thing. You didn't answer my question yet Remmy." Said Lindsey still recovering from the laughs.

"Oh, the one about my position in Quidditch? I was keeper but it's been a while since I wanted to play as beater, so, when Peter got prevented from playing I asked if I could take the position. You know, it is easier to find a keeper than a beater." Remus answered smiling at Lyndsey.

'Okay, he has a gorgeous smile, but he will be my teacher in the future. My teacher! I was feeling so good with them around here that I totally forgot! Oh my, are we in trouble' Lyndsey thought.

It was as if a lightning had struck her. She looked at Lynnette, who had Harry's father's arm around her waist and Hermione, who had a dead friend's arm around hers. Then she looked at Linda. Her sister was walking close to a mass murderer. They were possibly altering the entire future. But how to make things right now that they had already acted like that? Being themselves and all? But they couldn't alter the past, it would have been disastrous.

Remus looked at Lyndsey and saw that she had a troubled expression on her face. He thought it was because her friends were each paying more attention to his friends than to her or it was just homesickness, and on impulse, he put his arm around her waist. She jumped a little at that but at seeing him smiling she relaxed and leaned closer to him.

'What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? Remus, you idiot! This girl is heartache you know that! But no you had to go and put your arm around her waist! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!' Remus was mentally banging his head against a wall.

On the back of the group Linda sighed. She had asked her sister not to do that! Hermione didn't know, or knew and wanted, or knew but though it to be rubbish, but Linda, like her sisters, knew that possibly the couples would end up in each other's arms. It was natural. The natural course of things: an arm around the waist was in most of the cases a silent request for two people to date, or just hang around for a while. She looked at Peter, she could see him getting closer, but she wasn't ready to be close to him, besides, she didn't even know him enough to have something with him.

"Here we are: Hogsmeade!" said Remus when they entered the village.

* * *

Well, you know the purple button below? Just press it. Another window will appear and you can send me some nice words. Or you can help me improve this fic. But if you are thinking about sending me some harsh words or criticize my work without a good reason or without any tips on how to improve it, send them anyway. Flames are welcome. I need to bake another cake, this time a chocolate cake for my reviewers. 


End file.
